As Time Goes By Ending 1
by Taitsu Riko
Summary: Is the first ending I wrote for "As Time Goes By." and it contains Mpreg. again, there's still no sex in this.


This is terrible of me... I'm so sorry... as this is kind of a sequel for "As Time Goes By" (actually is the original ending) it startes 7 months after the other finishes.

* * *

"We have the results for your analysis and, I don't know how this could even happen, how old are you anyway?" the doctor asked me

"I'm 19, what's the problem?" I asked, she could be more forward with this, if I'm going to die, I want to know it sooner

"Well, I wouldn't call it a problem, but I don't think they are great news considering you're, well, male" I was starting to feel flustered, she wasn't telling me what was happening and I hate not knowing things

"Please, could you just tell me what's happening?" At this, she sighed

"You see" she showed me the results as if they were easy to understand by anyone "there's nothing abnormal or wrong in the results except for this here" she said pointing the only positive result "you are pregnant"

"Wait, there must be a mistake, as you already pointed out, I'm male, I can't get pregnant" at least I know that much about medicine

"yes, we made the test a lot of times to be sure, it always came out the same way, so we should make you an ultrasound" she stated and didn't actually wait for me to adjust to the idea that I was a freak before she started putting the cold gel over my abdomen "there it is" she exclaimed and I looked to the monitor where I couldn't actually distinguish anything, of course she knew that and pointed to a little spot "this here is your future baby" I felt happy, she could be laying and actually just be pointing at nothing in particular, but the feeling that someone was actually growing inside of me, and that was not only mine, but Jean's made me really excited.

God, what's Jean going to think about this. Suddenly all the happy feeling dripped away and I panic, what if Jeans leaves me because of this? What if… no, wait, stop, I can't think like this, whatever happens I'll have to accept it, there's no way around it.

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" she, I've learned her name is Zoe, asked and I nodded "Do you want to call them or you could just go home, after all everything's fine and the only thing is you'll have to come back for all the treatments and all, I'll make you a calendar when to come back and you can go if you want" she finished and I smiled

"Thank you, that would be great" I told her and she smiled back, she seemed happy about this, maybe she likes to learn and experience weird things

It took 2 minutes for her to finish the calendar and everything I needed to know, after that, I went home. I would have to tell my parents and Jean's parents about this, about everything, they don't even know we are together or that we are gay. Well, it doesn't matter, I need to tell Jean first.

Some minutes later I was standing in front of Jean's house, it was Saturday, but I knew his parents weren't home as they were on a business trip. Jean opened the door and you could see in his face that he was surprised.

"We need to talk" yes, this was serious and I said that before he even had the chance to say a word. He lets me in and we both sit across each other on the dining-room table. He looked pale, I guess, he's thinking possible things we need to talk about and is scaring himself "Don't worry, it's not something… 'bad'" I tried to calm him down a little at least

"Okay… What is it, then?" he asked shaking

"I've went to the hospital and they did various test"

"You're not sick are you?" he sounded worried

"No, it's something else, it's something that concerns you as well" I explained "it's going to sound weird and you may not believe it but…" now I know why Zoe kept babbling about it, it's difficult to say it if you know the other's not going to believe you

"Just say it Armin" he encouraged me

"I'm pregnant"

"You are what?" he asked again

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant" I repeated

"You are pregnant…" he said on a daze and then a smiled started to grow on his face "this is a weird and happy event" as he speaks, all my worries went away, I didn't even care what kind of reactions would my family have or friends or anyone, if Jean was happy and didn't give a damn that we were only 19, then it was fine.

Well, he does have a job, after we graduated Jean had started working and I went to college; everything would work out, somehow.

(Telling Eren and Mikasa)

"Once more, I got something to tell you" Armin started

"Every time you have something to tell us I end up having a mini heart attack, but go on" it was not entirely true, but most probably, this was one of those.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this as for you to believe, but trust my words" was the way Armin decided to warn them about the uncommon nature of what he was going to say

"Armin, you are a terrible layer" Eren commented

"Well, the thing is, eh… Jean's going to be dad" wrong choice of words

"Did he cheat on you?" Mikasa asked for verification

"No, no, no, no, eh… you see, I'm pregnant"

"I told you, you always give us heart attacks" Eren said regaining composure, or at least trying to do so "how is that even possible? You don't happen to be a girl, do you?" Eren just wanted to be sure

"No, I'm not a girl, and no one actually knows how it… no. Everyone knows how it happened, but no one knows why" Eren looked confuse and Mikasa was about to face palm "I had sex with Jean, that's how it happened, as to why, there's no explanation, yet"

"I just keep wondering why isn't Jean with you when you tell us this things" Mikasa commented

"I would like to keep my boyfriend in one piece if possible"

(Telling Armin's family)

Jean and me where on my room when my parents arrived, as soon as they entered the house I went and stopped them from doing anything

"Mom, Dad, there's something, various things, I want to tell you" they looked at me expectant "I would prefer to be sitting" I said and we moved to the living-room

"What do you need to tell us" My dad said, he most probably considers this a waste of time

"this is going to take some time, and you may not like it, but there's nothing you can do about it" I took a deep breath "well, first, I'm gay" I gave them some time before I continued "and I have a boyfriend"

"This… Armin you are intelligent" My mum said, she didn't sound as bad as I expected "you know that, we already knew you were gay, or actually we assumed you were, I thought you knew we knew and we never brought up the topic" great, then it wasn't only my friends who considered there was no possibility I was straight

"It's the second time this happens to me" I said out loud "Eren and Mikasa had a bet over if I was gay or bisexual" I explained

"Actually, we know, we were part of that as well, we were with Mikasa" My dad said a little ashamed of that fact

"You have to be kidding me" I said frustrated "you know what? I don't care anymore, Jean is in my room right now, and he wants to be here when I said the other thing so, wait a minute"

I went to my room and could hear my dad and mum trying to guess what I was going to tell them now.

"Jean, come"

"That was quick" he commented surprised

"Yeah, actually they assumed I was gay and made things easier" I told him "don't ask" with that we went to the living-room

"Then, he's your boyfriend?" my mum asked and I nodded "then, it's a pleasure to meet you, even if we already knew each other" this was kind of weird, Jean already knew my family, they got along well and all, but it's weird, Jean only smiled.

"Well, again, this is going to surprise you" I said "first, would you like to be grandparents?"

"We resigned to the fact that we are not going to ever be, but yes" my dad admitted

"That's great… because I'm pregnant" I'm kind of nervous and the sentences come out a little weird, but the message is clear enough

"Armin, dear, did you hit your head?"

"Really mum, do I look like someone that's crazy or something?" I asked her

"No, but you can't be pregnant, you are a man, you know?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but, and I can't believe it myself, I am pregnant" I must really sound crazy

"He's a bad layer, and to actually be telling us with his boyfriend's presence, then it must be true" My dad argument "but how long have you been together to actually have had sex?"

"Em… it's been… a year and a half" I admitted

"That's a pretty long time… wait, you didn't told us anything until now?" my mum asked

"Well, I didn't knew you thought I was gay and it would make me nervous telling you that, and well, actually we decided on telling both our families because I'm pregnant" I was being sincere

"But…" I looked at them "okay I get it, conversation over" said my dad "you can count on us for helping in anything" I smiled at his statement

"I'm so happy; I never imagine there would come the day when I could be a grandma!"

"I get it, I really look gay"

(Telling Jean's parents)

We had to wait until my parents came from their business trip. As we didn't know when exactly they would return Armin tried to spend as many days as possible at my place, but my parents have that perfect timing that the day Armin was not here, they arrived. I sighed and waited for them to sit on the table (they arrived in perfect time to have dinner)

"How was the trip?" I asked out of politeness

"Horrible, it was hot and wet and all that and we had to work the whole day" my dad explained

"I thought the point of a business trip was to work…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't complain" My mum commented "anything new around here?" trying to change the topic, I guess no one likes talking about work

"Eh, well… I guess, there are some 'news'" I took a deep, really deep breath "You know Armin?" they both nodded, they like him because he's intelligent and all that

"Don't say anything, let me guess" my mum exclaimed "he has a boyfriend" isn't there anybody who doesn't believe he's gay?

"Eh, yeah, he has a boyfriend, they've been together for almost a year and 7 months" I started and my dad interrupted me

"Good for him, that's a pretty long time, you should look for someone yourself"

"I don't need to do that, I am Armin's boyfriend" I don't know if I should be terrified or laughing at their faces

"You what?" my mum asked as she stopped eating

"I'm Armin's boyfriend, or he's my boyfriend as you prefer, it's the same" they stayed with the same look, and I sighed "I'm gay; I've always been gay, I just happened to like Armin and he likes me as well so we ended together"

"Wait, you've always been gay?" my dad asked

"Yeah, before Armin I dated Marco, and before him there was this classmate and… well you get the point" do I really need to tell them all my past relations? "I was never as serious as I'm right now or else, I wouldn't have told you" I explained and they were shock.

"1 year and almost 7 months, you are what, 1 year 6 months and a pair of weeks?"

"1 year, 6 months, 3 weeks and a half" I'm weird, or either, Armin taught me how to calculate dates more quickly

"And you just told us now?" my mom asked

"Actually, we didn't intend to tell you or his parent but something came up and well…" now comes the difficult part

"You didn't intend?" she sound hurt

"No, we didn't because it was easier, but that's not the thing, there's something else" okay, they won't believe it, but I have to do it "I'm gonna be dad"

"Wait, didn't you say you're gay and with Armin?" my dad asked confused

"Yes, I mean, I'm gonna be dad and Armin is gonna be as well"

"You, are going to adopt?" my mum asked

"No, it's hard to believe, but Armin is pregnant"

"So, Armin's a girl?"

"No, Armin's a man, believe me" yes, this was definitely the difficult part "No one actually knows how, but he's pregnant so… well that's it" they both looked thoughtful, and kinda stressed

"I give up, I don't get it" my dad admitted defeat

"It's simple, I'm Armin's boyfriend, we've been together for more than a year, if you get what I'm trying to imply here, he may be a man, but for some odd reason I don't know he got pregnant" okay, maybe it wasn't as simple as I thought

"Oh" they both said and I sighed "It's okay, I guess" my mum commented

"Weird, but not in a bad way, and there's nothing we can do about it so, as long as you're happy with the turn of events, everything's fine"

"You can count on us for help, of course; after all, it will be our little grandchild" my mum finished with a smile, I'm grateful we both have so comprehensive families.

(4 years after the baby's birth)

Armin came back from college to his home. It's been three years since him and Jean with their baby had started living there, and everything had gone surprisingly smooth. They didn't move immediately after they baby was born so they were able to save money to live on their own and have a decent home, actually, they didn't expect to be able to do it so 'quickly', but here they were, it took only a year to have enough money to cover living expenses and buy a house, and most of it was thanks to Jean, of course Armin took a part time-job to help, but the percentage was 85% Jean 15% Armin.

Their routine was simple, both got up early in the morning, Armin takes Amy to a nearby kindergarten in the morning, at midday Armin or Jean's mother went to pick her up and babysits her until Armin came home. Armin came back earlier from college than Jean from work, but Armin's mom was more than grateful to take care of her little granddaughter, and whenever she couldn't, Jean's mom came. Sometimes Armin would come home to discover both of his and Jean's parents.

Today was one of the days just is mom was taking care of Amy. As soon as he opened the door, a pair of arms taking hold of his left leg and hugged it tightly. Armin looked down to see a little blond girl smiling happily at him and he smiled as well taking her up and hugging her.

"Daddy!" Amy giggled when he started to tickle her

"Welcome home" Amin's mom appeared from the kitchen

"Hi mom" He answered and then returned his attention to his daughter "anything new happened today at the kindergarten?" he asked as he let Amy back on the floor and pretty much at the same time her little foot touched the ground she ran away and came back at the same speed with some papers in her hands.

"Today we had to make some drawing with thing we liked" she said excited "I draw the sea and daddy and dad, and cake!" Armin looked at the drawings and smiled even more

"They are beautiful, I love this one" he said and pointed to the one where she had drawn Jean, his and Jean's parents and himself, or at least he supposed it was that as far as he understood a 4-years-old drawing.

"Really!?" she said in complete bliss "you can have it daddy" he took the drawing and put it on the fridge's door

"Now everyone can see how good the drawing is" Armin told Amy and she smiled and giggled

Armin's mom left some time after and about an hour later Jean got home. He found Armin and Amy making dinner. Jean sneaked around and took his daughter with both arms lifting her on the air.

"Ah!" she screamed before starting laughing "put me down, put me down!" she said still laughing, Jean hugged and kissed his daughter on the cheek before putting her on the floor again. Amy was all flushed for all the laughing, but was Happy to see her dad so she hugged Jeans legs and didn't let him move

"Welcome home Jean" Armin said smiling full hearted, as always. He leaned closer to Jean and gave him a peek on the lips.

"I'm home" Jean said smiling as wide as Armin who was still smiling at him, always smiling at everything as, so far, he didn't find a reason not to smile.

* * *

This is it... I'm still sorry. Before you ask, I published this as a new fic because it can actually be read as a separete one.


End file.
